


Fan Fiction Writer's Lament

by semaphoredrivethru



Category: Forever Knight
Genre: Crack, Filk, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-05-02
Updated: 1999-05-02
Packaged: 2017-11-03 11:33:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/380934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semaphoredrivethru/pseuds/semaphoredrivethru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To the tune of "I Need a Hero."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fan Fiction Writer's Lament

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuse.

Where has the dialogue gone,  
And what about this scene?  
Where can I find a way to  
Start and show what I mean?  
Where can I turn to find a character to bleed?  
Late at night I type and I gripe,  
And scream for what I need

Chorus:  
I need a plot theme!  
I'm looking for a plot theme that's  
Gonna be just right.  
It's gotta be strong,  
And it's gotta move fast,  
And it better come to me tonight.  
I need a plot theme!  
I've been looking for a plot theme  
Since last morning's light.  
It's gotta be solid,  
And int'rest my readers,  
And it's gotta be something they'll buy!

Sometime after sunrise,  
My dream's still taunting me.  
The words I need, beyond my reach,  
Are sticking their tongues out at me.  
Running towards a deadline,  
With half a chapter done,  
It's gonna take a miracle  
To help me out of this one!

(Chorus)

I sit and watch the TV  
Nick's idea of romance is a no go  
I start to form an idea.  
Why not do what I've always wanted?  
I'll write my own episode!

On the lookout for the copyright man,  
And holding to the cannon,  
I can feel my excitement building,  
Until I realize I can't sell this one!

(pause for colorful swears)

(Chorus to fade)


End file.
